Seperti Biasa
by crazyfujoshi
Summary: Dan kedua pasangan yang berbeda sifat dan penampilan itu pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan riang gembira dengan sang uke yaitu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo berada di gendongan sang seme yaitu Lovino Vargas.
disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya adalah pemilik dari semua karakter dari fanfic ini dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja ( kalau saya yang membuat Hetalia pasti ceritanya sangat absurd :v )

warning : OOC!Romano , OOC!Spain , sediakan kantong muntah disamping anda karena ada sekalian saat membaca fanfic ini pasti akan muntah saking absurdnya cerita ini , judul tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya

saya adalah seorang newbie dan ini adalah cerita pertama saya jadi mohon maklumi kalau cerita saya sangat absurd dan banyak typo disana sini terima kasih.

 **Seperti Biasa**

 **Pairing : RoSpa ( Romano x Spain )**

 **uke!Spain , seme!Romano**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu pagi hari yang cerah , tampak seorang laki-laki berkulit eksotis dan bermata hijau sedang memanen tomat-tomatnya lagi kalau bukan Antonio Fernandez tampak sangat bahagia seperti baru saja mendapatkan kupon makan gratis di KFC selama 1abad(?).tidak heran Antonio tampak sangat bahagia karena tomat merupakan pacar(?)tercintanya yang paling dicintainya sampai-sampai membuat Lovino sang seme menjadi cemburu tingkat maichi level 10(?).

Sedangkan sang seme yang diketahui bernama lengkap Lovino Vargas sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di kebun tomat milik Antonio dengan sebuah buku di tangannya yang bahkan tidak berpindah halaman sama sekali karena sebenarnya Lovino sedang menatap Antonio dengan alibi membaca buku karena Lovino adalah seorang Tsundere tingkat kronis.

Akhirnya kegiatan memanen tomat yang dilakukan Antonio selesai dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan yaitu banyaknya tomat di keranjang besar yang tadi dibawa Antonio untuk memanen tomat tercintanya.

Lovino pun segera menutup buku yang sama sekali tidak dibacanya itu dan segera menghampiri Antonio yang kelelahan dan bercucuran keringat itu.

"kau sudah selesai memanen tomat?"tanya Lovino.

"iya Lovi!tomat kali ini banyak sekali , aku akan membagikannya ke kamu , Kak Alfonso , Juan , Gilbert dan yang lainnya!mereka pasti akan menyukainya."jawab sang pecinta tomat dengan riang gembira.

"Aku ragu kau akan membagikannya kepada mereka , saat panen waktu itu kau bilang mau membagikan hasil panenmu kepada yang lain , tapi yang ada malah kau yang menghabiskan semua tomat-tomat itu."kata sang seme lagi dengan memasang muka ragu dan tidak percaya.

"bukannya saat itu kamu juga memakannya Lovi?,bukan hanya aku yang memakannya!"bantah sang uke pecinta tomat.

"i-i-itu kan k-k-kau yang memberikannya kepadaku , bukannya aku ingin memakannya , tapi melihat mukamu yang seperti orang tidak buang air besar setahun membuatku tidak tahan!bu-bu-bukannya aku peduli padamu ya chigi!"bantah sang seme tsundere dengan tsunderenya(?).

"HaHa , kamu memang selalu seperti itu Lovi,kali ini aku benar-benar membagikannya kepada yang lain kok!jadi, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Gilbert dan yang lainnya untuk memberikan tomat-tomat ini!aku juga sudah memisahkannya untukmu kok Lovi!jadi tenang saja." sang uke membalas.

"B-b-b-baiklah!bukannya aku ingin menemanimu ya!"jawab Lovino Vargas dengan muka tsunderenya.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Lovino Vargas pun segera pergi dari rumah yang mereka tinggali untuk memberikan tomat hasil panen Antonio ke yang tiba-tiba ada batu besar didepan mereka dan Antonio tidak sadar,akhirnya Antonio pun tersandung batu tersebut dan terjatuh.

Lovino pun segera panik dan menghampiri Antonio.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?!"Lovino bertanya.

"tenanglah Lovi! aku baik-baik saja."Antonio membalas.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! sekarang kita harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengobati lukamu itu! kau pasti terkilir."sanggah sang seme dengan keras.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa Lovi,kau tidak perlu khawatir."Antonio membantahnya.

"Tidak! lukamu harus diobati! kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan,naiklah ke punggungku!aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah kita."Lovino segera berjongkok membelakangi Antonio dan menyuruh Antonio untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Antonio pun tertawa dan segera naik ke punggungnya."rupanya Lovino juga bisa perhatian seperti ini , kalau begitu aku tidak menyesal tersandung batu fusososo~~." Pikir Antonio dalam hati.

"rupanya kau bisa perhatian juga Lovi!"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mengeluarkan suara ditengah perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah.

"e-e-e-emang aku tidak boleh khawatir dengan pacarku sendiri ha?!"Lovino berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"tentu saja kau boleh mengkhawatirkan aku Lovi!hanya saja jarang sekali kau bersikap seperti ini , tapi aku menyukainya!"Antonio berkata dengan senyuman khas diwajahnya.

"T-t-t-te-terserah apa k-k-ka-katamu!"Jawab Lovino dengan ketus.

Ah,Lovino memang selalu seperti ini, tapi aku kasih batu, karena kau telah membuatku bisa melihat Lovino yang khawatir dan perhatian terhadapku meskipun masih tersisipi oleh ketsundereannya itu fusosososo~~~.kata Antonio dalam hati.

Dan kedua pasangan yang berbeda sifat dan penampilan itu pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan riang gembira dengan sang uke yaitu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo berada di gendongan sang seme yaitu Lovino Vargas.

Dan tolong abaikan makhluk albino , makhluk mesum , si alis tebal , si hero jadi-jadian , dan jenis makhluk absurd lainnya yang sedang mengintai dibelakang kedua pasangan beda karakter itu dengan kamera yang menyala di tangan si makhluk albino.

Mana mungkin makhluk-makhluk sarap itu mau melewatkan saat-saat dimana seorang tsundere akut seperti Lovino Vargas bersikap perhatian dan panik terhadap pacarnya bukan?.

Dan tentunya mereka mengetahui hal ini karena makhluk tak kasat mata milik Arthur Kirkland si alis tebal yang memberitahu Arthur.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua bersyukur dan memercayai keberadaan makhluk tak kasat mata milik Arthur.

sungguh ironi bukan?.

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan absurd.


End file.
